disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
KnowsMore
Droopy Dog Mr. Peabody Ward Kimball and Marc Davis art |alias = Humpty Dumpty (by Ralph) |alignment = Good |personality = Knowledgeable, quick-witted, friendly, helpful, prim, feisty |appearance = Short purple figure, round glasses, dark plum business suit, vest with orange hexagons, blue and pink striped bow tie, dark plum graduation cap with yellow tassel |occupation = Mascot of KnowsMore |home = The Searchbar, Internet |friends = Vanellope von Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph, Yesss |quote = "Isn't that interesting?"}}KnowsMore is a supporting character in Disney's 2018 animated feature film, Ralph Breaks the Internet. He is a know-it-all netizen that powers a search engine of the same name. Background KnowsMore acts as the mascot of KnowsMore.com. Like any real search engine, KnowsMore has numerous functions to assist net users that visit his site. One such is a search history, which he keeps in his record books. Another is an aggressive autofill function that allows him to (or at least attempt to) finish people's sentences. Development In earlier versions of Ralph Breaks the Internet, KnowsMore had a larger role in the story. He was a broken search engine that was incarcerated due to his malfunction. After Ralph was arrested while searching for Vanellope, he meets KnowsMore and partners up with him. Together, the two were to escape prison and journey to find Vanellope von Schweetz. As the story altered, the filmmakers had a difficult time finding a place for KnowsMore; so much so, that he was removed from the movie entirely for a while. Because the character was so beloved, however, the creative team was determined to keep KnowsMore in the movie, and finally came up with a role that was both significant and funny, albeit smaller. Personality True to his name, KnowsMore knows just about everything. He is renowned for his genius, and carries himself in a self-assured manner. Despite this, KnowsMore is quite friendly and far from arrogant (albeit a little condescending at times). He develops something of a paternal connection with his frequent visitors; when an adult net user named Madeline asked where to find ballet tights, KnowsMore fondly remarked, "Little Madeline's trying ballet now, is she? I hope this lasts longer than the soccer phase." This is one-sided, however, which leaves KnowsMore feeling underappreciated at times. Because of this, he develops a fondness for Vanellope, who addresses KnowsMore with respect and thanks him for his work. Role in the film At his website hub, KnowsMore is answering a female net user's request to search up small-sized ballet tights and promptly sends her on route. His next clients, Ralph and Vanellope, show up and Ralph attempts to ask him; KnowsMore's autofill function, however, interrupts Ralph each time and annoys the bad-guy. Ralph nearly loses his temper when Vanellope tells KnowsMore they were looking for the eBay Sugar Rush steering wheel. KnowsMore gives them the result, and Vanellope thanks him for his help as the duo is whisked off to eBay. During the virus storm, KnowsMore is finishing with a net user when he spots a frantic Vanellope seeking him for shelter; not far behind are the Ralph viruses chasing after her. KnowsMore is quick to help Vanellope inside his office and the two barricade the hub down. Suddenly, the door breaks open and a Ralph enters, startling KnowsMore and Vanellope to throwing books at it before proclaiming it is the real Ralph, to which KnowsMore apologizes for. KnowsMore deduces that the clones were replicated from Ralph's foibles and are now after Vanellope because of her damaged friendship with Ralph. Ralph asks KnowsMore how to get rid of the clones and he comes up with two results: either they put all the clones through therapy, or they lead the viruses through an antivirus gate to delete them all at once, à la the Pied Piper. Choosing the latter option, Ralph and Vanellope contact Yesss to accompany them. When Yesss picks up Ralph and Vanellope with her car, Ralph thanks KnowsMore for his help while the clones surround KnowsMore's now-damaged site, with KnowsMore left mildly annoyed for his circumstance. KnowsMore's site is later regenerated when the Internet returns to normal and the virus clones are dissolved. Trivia *KnowsMore is Alan Tudyk's sixth consecutive role in the Disney Animated Canon; the first of which was King Candy in the original Wreck-It Ralph. *KnowsMore is a combination of 2D/3D animation; his body is computer generated, but his glasses and eyes are hand-drawn using Disney Meander. *KnowsMore was conceptualized as an owl for a period of time. *KnowsMore was co-director Rich Moore's favorite new character to work with in the film. *Throughout the film, most of KnowsMore's autofill suggestions make reference to modern culture. When Ralph and Vanellope meet KnowsMore for the first time, some of his suggestions include "Uma Thurman" "Noah's Ark", "No Doubt", "Nordstrom Rack", "Urban Outfitters", and "Urkel played by Jaleel White"; during the climax of the film, he suggests to Vanellope: "Whole Foods" and "A Whole Lotta Love by British rockers Led Zeppelin". Gallery Screenshots Ralph Breaks The Internet 45.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet KnowsMore.jpeg RBTI - Time to close.jpg RBTI - Time to close 2.jpg RBTI - Trapped inside.jpg RBTI - Attack Ralph.jpg RBTI - Pied Piper solution.jpg RBTI - KnowsMore alone.jpg ralphbreaksinternet-animationscreencaps.com-11772.jpg Miscellaneous Knowsmore Render.png KnowsMore.png Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg| The Ralph Breaks the Internet poster featuring KnowsMore RBTI Japanese Poster 2.jpeg RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg RBTI KnowsMore Concept art.jpg Knowsmore POP.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Figure Set.jpeg KnowsMore Tsum Tsum.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet Mystery Minis.jpeg WiR2 Power Pac Bandai Figures 2.jpg KnowsMore render sticker.png|KnowsMore's 2D appearance in some Disney books. References de:Alleswisser es:Sabiondo Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Males Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Programs